touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Highly Responsive to Prayers
*Regresar a Página Principal ---- The Highly Responsive to Prayers |imagen = |Titulo Original = 東方靈異伝, romanizado Touhou Rei'iden, significando Transmisiones Inusuales de Espíritus del Este |Titulo Comercial = The Highly Responsive to Prayers |Creador = ZUN |Genero = Danmaku, Juego de Disparo en Pantalla Vertical |Empresa = Amusement Makers |Consolas = NEC PC-9800 / EPSON PC-486/586 |Modo de Juego = Un solo Jugador, Modo Historia únicamente |Fecha de Salida = Noviembre de 1996 ( Versión completa ) |Requerimientos del Sistema = Intel 486 33MHz, 3MB hard disk, EGC, PC-9801-86 (FM SOUND BOARD), 550k RAM }} 東方靈異伝　～ Highly Responsive to Prayers (romanizado: Touhou Rei'iden ～ Highly Responsive to Prayers, Lit:" Maravillosa Leyenda del Este ～ Alta Respuesta a las Oraciones) es la primera entrega de la famosa saga de juegos de touhou. Este Juego apareció para las computadoras NEC-PC9801 El juego en sí se creó por primera vez en 1995, pero no fue hasta el 20 Hatoyama Matsuri en noviembre de 1996 que se mostró al público. En realidad fue lanzado en Comiket 52 junto con Story of Eastern Wonderland. las personas que poseian una computadora estándar en ese tiempo sólo podían jugar este (y los otros 4 juegos que seguían) por medio del emulador Anex 86, tiempo mas tarde ZUN lanzo los cinco titulos en un solo CD. Cabe notar que este juego es bastante diferente a lo que es Touhou hoy en día. Siendo uno de los primeros trabajos de ZUN, aquí hace su aparición como el primer personaje de Touhou la Miko (Doncella/Sacerdotisa de Templo) Reimu Hakurei, con una apariencia diferente a la conocida, el juego es de estilo "Pinball" ó "Arkanoid", donde, usando el poder del poderoso y antiguo "Yin-Yang Orb" deberá elegir entre el Camino del Cielo (Heaven's wall, Muro del Cielo) o el Camino del Infierno (Hell's Wall, Muro del Infierno) y combatir a los demonios y a todos aquellos que interfieran en su misión. Concepto La jugabilidad es similar a Arkanoid, que claramente difiere de los juegos posteriores en la serie. Sin embargo, en lugar de la paleta del juego de arcade clásico, controlas Reimu, y la pelota puede tocar la parte inferior de la pantalla. Gensokyo no tiene nombre; este término no se usó hasta el mismo Touhou Gensoukyou. ZUN solo menciona en el archivo de texto incluido con el juego que tiene lugar en un "mundo extraño". Nombre El juego es el primero de la serie que lleva el kanji Touhou (東方) en él, junto con el primero en utilizar el esquema de denominación "東方 OOO". De acuerdo con el Music Room Special en Mystic Square, el esquema de nombres provino originalmente de Touhou Kaikidan (東方怪奇談) que fue compuesto para este juego. La Wiki Toho-Motoneta piensa que "東方靈異伝" es también de Nihon Ryouiki (日本霊異記, lit. "Extraños espectral registros procedentes de Japón"), una temprana colección del período Heian de setsuwa]. Además, el nombre de PC-98 de Reimu lleva el kanji "靈" que está en el título del juego. Aunque el subtítulo en inglés del título usa el artículo definido "the", se omitió en Akyu's Untouched Score vol.5; la razón de este cambio es desconocida. Aunque el título usa la palabra "oración", también puede referirse a "jugador" si se pronuncia mal. Jugabilidad Controles Este juego solo usa el teclado. Los controles son los siguientes: *'Izquierda y derecha' mueven a Reimu al lado correspondiente. *'Z' hace que Reimu dispare un amuleto (Ofuda) verticalmente. *'X' hace que Reimu sacude su vara (Gohei) de un lado para el otro. *Combinaciones de las flechas y los botones Z y X pueden ser usados para hacer Movimientos Especiales, explicados más abajo. *'Esc' pausa el juego y abre el menú. Premisa Altamente Sensible a la Oracion es un juego único en la serie Touhou. En vez de pertenecer al género Danmaku, posee una especie de mezcla entre un clásico juego de disparos, y juegos como Arkanoid o Break Out, dando múltiples formas de cambiar el movimiento de la bola o de defenderse de los disparos, convirtiendo a este juego en una especie de "Puzzle Danmaku". Hay cuatro niveles de dificultad: Fácil, Normal, Difícil y Lunático. Cada nivel de dificultad es diferente en el numero de balas disparadas, su velocidad, el patrón que estas balas muestran y principalmente la dificultad de los jefes. En la dificultad fácil, los enemigos que no son jefes no disparan. En lunático, en cambio, cada carta girada dispara una bala a la posición actual de Reimu. En una partida regular, el jugador tendrá que pasar por 20 escenarios cada vez más dificiles, con batallas contra un jefe cada 5 niveles. Después del quinto nivel, el jugador deberá decidir cual de las dos rutas disponibles seguir: El mundo demoniaco (Makai) o el Infierno (´´Jigoku´´). Cada ruta tiene diferentes jefes y niveles. Altamente Sensible a la Oracion no posee un escenario Extra. La orbe Yin-Yang La Orbe Yin-Yang Hakurei es la única arma en el arsenal de Reimu que es efectiva contra los enemigos a combatir. Sin embargo, Reimu no posee la suficiente experiencia para usarla correctamente. Por ello, el jugador debe evitar impactar dicha orbe, porque el tocarla le quitará una vida. Para usarla, el jugador debe usar las varias herramientas y habilidades de Reimu en su defensa. Cuando la orbe pasa encima de una de las cartas en el campo de juego, la carta es considerada golpeada (Esto no afecta la trayectoria de la orbe). En la mayoría de los casos, solo un golpe es necesario para voltear la carta, pero eventualmente, se necesitarán más golpes para voltear una carta correctamente. En batallas contra jefes, la forma de causar daño es golpear el punto débil de este con la orbe. Aparte de todo esto, las balas más pequeñas serán borradas al tocar la orbe. Además, la orbe se ve afectada por la fuerza de gravedad, lo cual es importante para calcular su trayectoria, y lo que puede complicar su control. Disparo Al presionar Z, Reimu disparará una única Ofuda verticalmente. Estos disparos pueden ser usados para manipular la bola. Adicionalmente, estos disparos tienen la propiedad de cancelar las balas pequeñas que tocan (Ambas balas desaparecen). Estos disparos no dañan a los jefes. Vara Al presionar X, Reimu saca su vara o Gohei y la sacude de un lado para el otro. Este movimiento también puede ser usado para controlar la orbe Yin-Yang, y para desviar las balas enemigas más pequeñas. Si la orbe es golpeada en el primer movimiento de la vara, la orbe será repelida con una velocidad considerable, pero esta velocidad será menor si la orbe es repelida en el segundo movimiento. La vara no daña a los jefes. Movimientos Especiales Deslizamiento Al presionar una flecha junto al botón X, Reimu se deslizará una distancia corta, moviéndose más rápido y repeliendo la orbe. Este movimiento es útil para controlar la orbe precisamente, debido a que sin importar el punto de contacto, el ángulo y la velocidad que tomará la orbe son siempre los mismos. Además, la Caja de golpe de Reimu es más pequeña, ayudando al jugador a escapar de situaciones difíciles. Reimu repetirá el movimiento indefinidamente mientras el jugador mantenga X y una flecha, pero es vulnerable entre deslizamientos. Deslizamiento Poderoso Mientras se desliza, el jugador puede presionar X nuevamente en el momento final, causando que Reimu levante su pierna en el aire. En este estado, la Orbe será repelida a una velocidad mayor y un angulo mas pequeño. No se puede hacer este movimiento dos veces al hilo. Patada en Movimiento Mientras se desliza, el jugador puede presionar X soltando las flechas, causando que Reimu de una voltereta mientras se mueve lentamente en la misma dirección. Se pueden hacer tres volteretas consecutivas. Cada una repele las balas enemigas, y también repelen la Orbe con gran fuerza. Patada Estacionaria Si en vez de soltar las flechas, el jugador presiona la flecha opuesta al movimiento de Reimu junto a X al final de un Deslizamiento, Reimu hará una patada sin moverse. Estas patadas comparten propiedades con sus contrapartes en movimiento. Es notable mencionar que ambas patadas pueden ser combinadas, llevando a un numero mayor de patadas consecutivas. También es importante mencionar que ciertos ataques ejecutados por los jefes tienen una cantidad de disparos tan alta que la Vara de Reimu es muy lenta para defenderse, sin embargo, en esas ocasiones una serie de patadas es capaz de repeler todas las balas. Fuego Rápido Si el jugador realiza una patada estacionaria, pero en vez de X presiona Z, Reimu disparará rápidamente 8 Ofudas en ángulos ligeramente variables. Bomba El ataque espiritual de Reimu, o "Bomba", es el limitado metodo que el jugador tiene para escapar de situaciones complicadas. Para usar una bomba, el jugador puede: *Presionar Izquierda, Derecha y Z al mismo tiempo, o *Presionar X y Z al mismo tiempo. Al activar la bomba, Reimu es invencible, todas las balas en la pantalla son canceladas, y todas las cartas son golpeadas una vez. Mientras Reimu sea invencible, la orbe es repelida con una fuerza ligeramente mayor a la de un deslizamiento. Al principio del juego, y cada vez que Reimu pierda una vida, el jugador gana una Bomba. También se pueden obtener bombas extras con e ítem Bomb up! Se pueden tener como máximo 5 bombas, bombas ganadas cuando el jugador tiene 5 serán perdidas. La bomba dañará a un jefe, solo cuando Reimu no tiene vidas (O sea, el siguiente ataque que Reimu reciba cause un Game Over). Vidas Con las opciones por default, Reimu empieza con tres vidas. Al ser golpeada por un jefe, un ataque enemigo o la Orbe Yin-Yang, Reimu perderá una vida. La caja de golpe de Reimu es aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que su Sprite.El contacto con Reimu se determina según esta caja. El jugador obtiene una vida extra cada 400.000 puntos, un total de siete veces. Puedes obtener un máximo de 6 vidas a la vez. Todas las vidas ganadas mientras el jugador está en el limite serán perdidas. Si el jugador se queda sin vidas, se le da la opción de continuar. Sin embargo, al continuar, el puntaje se reduce a 0 y al completar el juego el jugador obtiene el "Final malo". Items Por falta de imagenes, completaré esta sección posteriormente. (Nota: Las imágenes serán tomadas por mi, para no tener que recurrir a las imágenes actualmente en la versión en Inglés de la Touhou Wiki. Item de puntos Bomb up! Objetos de campo Carta Rebotador Barra Rebotadora Portal Torre de disparos Escenarios Regulares Para completar un escenario regular, el jugador debe girar todas las cartas en el campo a través de manipulación (Normalmente dificultosa) de la Orbe Yin-Yang. Cada escenario es acompañado de un temporizador. Al acabarse el tiempo, el mensaje HARRY UP aparece en la pantalla, y empezaran a caer balas pequeñas del tope del escenario hasta que el nivel se acabe, el jugador pierda una vida, lo que resetea el temporizador, o se quede sin vidas. Pantalla en un escenario regular De nuevo, faltan imagenes. Será actualizado pronto. Escenarios de Jefes El reto principal del juego. Cada jefe tiene una barra de vida dividida en cuadros. En la mayoría de los casos solamente la Orbe Yin-Yang podrá dañar al jefe, en cuanto la orbe golpee el punto débil del jefe. La excepción es cuando el jugador está en su última vida. En este caso, las bombas de Reimu también causaran daño. Estos escenarios también poseen tiempo, el cual es notablemente mayor. Pantalla en un escenario de jefe Puntajes Cartas Cada carta que la orbe elimina entrega puntos. La primera carta da 100 puntos, la siguiente carta que la orbe golpea antes de tocar el suelo da 120, y los valores aumentan según una escala oculta que llega a un máximo de 25600 puntos por carta. Cuando la orbe toca el suelo, los valores de las cartas se resetean, y la siguiente carta volverá a dar 100 puntos. Items de puntos Como su nombre lo indica, estos Items son la principal fuente de puntos. El primer item vale 1000 puntos, y cada item posterior aumenta su valor según la siguiente escala: 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, ... 10000, 20000, 30000, 40000, 50000, 65530. 65530 es el máximo que un item de punto puede entregar, y los items de puntos que sean obtenidos posteriormente solo darán 65530 puntos. Todo esto es mientras el jugador pueda alcanzar los items de puntos, porque sus valores se resetean en el caso que un item desaparezca del campo sin ser recogido. Bonus de Escenario Completado Al final de cada escenario regular, se da un puntaje extra según su desempeño. El bonus se calcula así: Tiempo restante x 50 Continuous (Combo máximo) x 1000 Bomb & Player (Bombas restantes x 2000 + vidas restantes x 1000) A este total combinado se le suma un bonus extra según el escenario completado. Escenario 1 = 0 Escenario 2 = 2000 Escenario 3 = 4000 Escenario 4 = 6000 Escenario 6 = 10000 Escenario 7 = 12000 Escenario 8 = 14000 Escenario 9 = 16000 Escenario 11 = 20000 Escenario 12 = 22000 Escenario 13 = 24000 Escenario 14 = 26000 Escenario 16 = 30000 Escenario 17 = 32000 Escenario 18 = 34000 Escenario 19 = 36000 El resultado final se añade al puntaje. Bonus de jefe derrotado La formula de puntos de bonus es diferente al competar una batalla de jefe: Tiempo restante x 50 Continuous x 1000 (Debido a que no hay cartas, esto siempre es 0) MIKOsan (Vidas restantes x 5000 + bombas restantes x 2000) El numero del escenario también añade un pequeño bonus: Escenario 5 = 50000 Escenario 10 = 100000 Escenario 15 = 150000 Escenario 20 = ?????? El resultado final es añadido a tu puntaje. Innovaciones Desde aquí comienza la leyenda y la aparición de la Miko Reimu Hakurei y su Yin-Yang Orb mostrando un juego muy difícil y algo tedioso, mas no imposible de pasar ya que cuenta con continuaciones ilimitadas, pero de usarlas, el jugador obtendrá el Final Malo, siendo el verdadero reto sacar el Final Bueno. Hace su aparición el sistema de "Bombas" siendo aquí una especie de conjuro especial (mucho más tarde se las conocería como "Spell Card", Carta de Hechizo) y sólo utilizable una vez por cada vida. Hace su aparición el "Reloj de Tiempo", el cual ofrece al jugador un tiempo determinado para terminar un escenario, de terminarse el tiempo caerán unas bolas blancas que causarán daño al jugador y le restarán una vida. Cuando esto ocurre, la lluvia de bolas se detiene y el reloj se reinicia. Historia La historia no es muy compleja, es muy directa. A la Miko Reimu Hakurei, siendo la decimosexta miembro de la familia Hakurei, se le encomienda ser la encargada del templo de Gensokyo, pero para dicho cargo hace falta una "Purificación", para esto debe demostrar ser capaz de obtener y controlar el "Yin-Yang Orb", un arma poderosa capaz de eliminar la energía negativa de espíritus y demonios. Para esto, Reimu debe atravesar alguno de los dos caminos (a elección del jugador) no sólo para detener a los demonios que han subido a la tierra a causar caos, sino también para enfrentarse a seres poderosos, dioses y sacerdotisas corrompidas por la maldad, y así poder manejar el poder del Yin-Yang Orb. Personajes *'Reimu Hakurei': El personaje principal y la miko del Templo Hakurei. Posee un poder espiritual natural muy grande, sin embargo, aún no se da cuenta de su gran potencial y le es difícil manejar ese poder. Aprenderá a desatar su máximo poder gracias a su arma, el Yin-Yang Orb, el cual pese a que le será difícil de manejar, le será de gran ayuda en su aventura además de sus talismanes. Sin darse cuenta, desarrollará poco a poco su poder espiritual natural y hará lo posible por controlar el poderoso Yin-Yang Orb marcando así el inicio de su legado... y su destino. Enemigos Los enemigos aparecen cada cinco niveles y varían según la forma en que es derrotado el primer enemigo. El camino que elija el jugador hará que varíen los jefes que enfrentará. *'Shingyoku': El primer jefe del juego, el jugador se enfrentará a él en el escenario número 5. Es el guardián de las entradas al mundo de los espiritus (Makai) y al Infierno (Jigoku) en Gensokyo. Es un ser sin forma física definida. Habitando en una entrada del Templo Hakurei, aparecerá frente a Reimu para detenerla y advertirle sobre las consecuencias de entrar a alguno de los Dos Mundos además de revelarle parte del pasado del Templo Hakurei. Al derrotarlo, se le darán al jugador dos caminos a elegir: El Camino del Infierno o El Camino del Cielo. Dependiendo del que elija, el jugador enfrentará a diversos enemigos: Si el jugador elige el Camino del Infierno (Jigoku): *'Mima': Haciendo su primera aparición, aquí aparece como un Espiritu Vengativo el cual recibe a nuestra heroína. Ella aparece en el escenario número 10. *'Kikuri': Un espíritu maldito lleno de odio y resentimiento. Su forma es parecida a un Sol de color Rojo, pero en el centro contiene la imagen de una chica que en su pecho contiene un espejo circular y rodeándola completamente un aura de color Púrpura. Aparece en el escenario número 15. *'Konngara': La jefa final quien aparece en el nivel 20, ella proviene de las estrellas, aparece y sin decir nada simplemente enfrenta a Reimu. Es la prueba final y la hora de demostrar qué tanto control se tiene sobre el Yin-Yang Orb. Si el jugador elige el Camino del Cielo (Makai): *'Yuugen Magan': Un espíritu demoníaco de cinco ojos y un cuerpo compuesto únicamente por corriente eléctrica mantieniendo unidos sus ojos a su cuerpo. Aparece para darle la bienvenida a Reimu al mundo Makai. Aparece en el escenario número 10. *'Elis': Una demonio-maga que aparenta gran inocencia y tiene consigo una varita en forma de estrella. Puede convertirse en vampiresa. Aparece en el escenario número 15. *'Sariel': La jefa final, apareciendo en el escenario número 20, proveniente del cielo entre las estrellas. Un fantasma con apariencia de una hermosa ángel con 6 alas en su espalda. Es la prueba final y la hora de demostrar el control que se tiene sobre el Yin-Yang Orb. Música La música en The Highly Responsive to Prayers se incluyó en el juego usando títulos abreviados. Cuando se lanzó Mystic Square, ZUN dio nombres completos adecuados a todas las canciones e incluyó comentarios de compositores retroactivos. Además de las catorce pistas del juego, una decimoquinta canción, "Shrine of the Wind", aparece en la prueba de sonido del juego, pero no se utiliza. No aparece en Akyu's Untouched Score vol.5. Los arreglos de ZUN de "Eastern Strange Discourse" y "Eternal Shrine Maiden", fueron originalmente publicados en su vieja página de música, serían luego regrabados con otro sintetizador e incluidos en su primer CD, Dolls in Pseudo Paradise. El nombre de las canciones interna MDT difiere del título real. Estos casos incluyen: *"Highly Responsive to Prayers" se llama "神へささげる魂 ～ Highly Responsive to Prayers" (Alma Ofrecida a Dios ~ Muy receptiva a las oraciones) *"The Positive and Negative" siendo llamado "陰陽 - The Positive and Negative" (Yin y Yang - Lo Positivo y Negativo) *"Now, Until The Time You Die" teniendo una elipse añadida al final del nombre * "We Shall Die Together" being called " se llama "Theme of 地獄めくり" (Theme of Turning to Hell) (esto más tarde fue rebautizado como Civilización de magia en la sala de música Mystic Square) *"Swordsman of a Distant Star" es nombrado como "星幽天使 ～ The "★Alice-in-Wonderland" Angel" (Espadachín de una estrella distante ~ El ángel de Alicia en el país de las maravillas) (esto más tarde fue rebautizado como Ángel de una Distante Estrella, cuyo nombre PMD era El ángel "Alicia en el país de las maravillas") Prensa The Highly Responsive to Prayers aparentemente terminó en 1995 (mientras que ZUN aún asistía a la universidad), por lo que tiende a mencionar ese año como el comienzo de la serie. Sin embargo, la primera muestra del juego para "el público" fue en el 20 Hatoyama Matsuri, un festival local de la Universidad de Tokio, en noviembre de 1996. Eventualmente se vendió en Comiket 52 junto con Story of Eastern Wonderland. En uno de los archivos de texto incluidos en el juego, ZUN afirma que no se pretendía que hubiera ninguna historia general entre los dos juegos. ZUN también ha dicho que el juego era simplemente un "proyecto de estudio". En Mystic Square, se incluyó una versión arreglada de la banda sonora del juego, con comentarios de ZUN. Esta versión de la banda sonora fue lanzada más tarde en Akyu's Untouched Score vol.5. Desde el 19 de septiembre de 2002, todos los cinco juegos de PC-98 han dejado de venderse oficialmente, poco después de la publicación de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Como referencia, ZUN tenía solo 19 años cuando vendió este juego. Él ahora tiene 41 años. Enlaces Internos *Juegos_Oficiales (Links) Información Adicional *Highly Responsive to Prayers: Personajes *Highly Responsive to Prayers: Música *Highly Responsive to Prayers: Estrategia *Highly Responsive to Prayers: Misceláneo *Highly Responsive to Prayers: Parche en inglés Enlaces Externos *Team Shanghai Alice *Amusement Makers (Antiguo) Sitio Oficial *Selección de música de los juegos PC98 (MP3) *Selección de música de los juegos PC98 (PMD) *Hoot Emulador Multisound *ZUN habla sobre la creación de Highly Responsive to Prayers Navegación en:Highly_Responsive_to_Prayers ja:東方靈異伝 ～ Highly Responsive to Prayers. ru:Highly_Responsive_to_Prayers pt:Highly_Responsive_to_Prayers fr:Highly_Responsive_to_Prayers de:Highly_Responsive_to_Prayers pl:Highly_Responsive_to_Prayers Categoría:Highly Responsive to Prayers Categoría:Juegos Oficiales Categoría:Amusement Makers